All You Had To Do Was Ask
by kairi.mccormick
Summary: What happens when Namine meets a mysterious boy when she's at work? Sea-Salt Ice cream. Is it love or not? AN; I'm bad at summaries.


_**Disclaimer**__**; **I'm Still kind of new to this so please don't be mean! And suggest things I could do to make the story better! Thanks Loves, Bye and have fun!__**  
**_

All You Had To Do Was Ask

Chapter 1; A New Friend

I was walking down the boardwalk towards the Destiny Icecream Shack that was located on the beach. It has been my favorite place to get icecream ever since I was little. I started walking through the sand as it began seeping into my flip-flops getting in-between my toes. I finally got down to the Shack and per usual Sora and Kairi were shoving their tongues down each others' throats. "Uh.. Guys you know you should stop making out when Kairi's on the clock." I said grossed out at the sight. They didn't stop kissing so I decided to just ignore them like I usually did.

It was nearing the middle of the day and the amount of customers slowed down gradually as it usually does on a weekday. That's when I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand. I no longer had to ignore Kairi since Sora went back to Surfing like usual teenagers our age do. I looked at the ocean and admired how pretty it looked. I decided to take out my sketchpad and draw what I saw but when I looked up I was face-to-face with this blonde haired boy.

I blushed and took a step back and cleared my throat. "Would you like something?" I asked still embarassed. "Yeah, I'd like a sea-salt icecream please." I got the icecream he asked for out of the freezer and handed it to him. "That will be 100 munny." He nodded and handed me 150 munny "Keep the change." He took the icecream and flashed me a smile. "And I hope to see you again." He skated off before I had a chance to say something back to him. Kairi grabbed my arm and I turned to look at her with a slight blush on my face.

"Who was that?" She asked me with a mischievous grin on her face. "I.. I don't really know who it was.." She then looked behind me and turned me around. I saw the same blonde haired boy. "Hey one more thing! Do you know a guy named Sora?" He asked quickly. "Uh.. Yeah. Are you a friend of his?" "Not exactly, I'm his brother." He said before skating away again. "Namineeee has a cruuuush!" Kairi sang happily. "I just met him today." I retorted to my friend but it didn't seem to work. "Ugh.. Let's just leave alread it's the end of the day and I'd like to go home sometime soon."

I closed up the shop after grabbing my messenger bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I locked up the Shack and started walking to catch up to Kairi. Once I got caught up she kept going on and on about how im in love with this mystery guy. I just shook my head and sighed and said goodbye to her before entering my house. When I entered my mom stopped me by the stairs and said that my brother went out and said to wait for him so he wouldn't get locked.

She then left and I decided to sit on the couch to wait for my brother and started to watch movies. I decided to invite Kairi and Sora over since I would be alone for quite a while. I called Sora since Kairi is probably with him. "Hey Namine" I heard him say over the phone. "Hey are you with Kairi right now?" I asked him knowing what he would say because they are always together. "Yeah, Why?" He said with confusion in his voice "Come over to my house I'm bored out of my miiiind!" I replied in a lazy tone. "Okay, we'll be there soon. Bye Namine!" He said before hanging up.

I was waiting for them to come and they finally come 30 minutes after they hung up. Which isn't usual for them since they usually take about 15 minutes. I suspected something was up and when I opened the door I couldn't believe I saw them and the boy I met today. I just let them all in and jumped onto my seat on the coach again not knowing if I should ask the blonde haired one if he needed anything at the moment.

"Hey Roxas?" I heard Sora say and assumed he was talking to the blonde haired boy in the room. "What now Sora?" Roxas groaned seeming annoyed. Im guessing he's been asking Roxas a bunch of questions at their house, Kairi's or maybe on the way over to my house. "When are you going to tell her you have a major crush on her?" He asked and looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face but I just shrugged it off and continued listening seeing Roxas blush a dark shade of red. "U-Uh.. When the time is right!" I heard him stuttering and decided to chime in. I said, "She must be lucky for you to like her, huh?" He looked away and blushed an even darker shade of red "Y-Yeah.. She sure is..."

An hour passed and all we were doing was watching a movie. I got scared and hid my face in the first person I could hide in. I looked up and saw Roxas looking down at me with a slight blush on his face and I felt the heat rising up to my own face. "I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized and moved away from him. I watched the screen and noticed he couldn't stop looking at me but I decided not to ask him because he already had a special girl in mind. I looked around and notice Sora and Kairi left us in the living room alone together and suddenly I knew what they were doing. "Roxas?" I asked feeling a bit strange. "Yeah, What is it Namine?" He responded and looked at me. "Who's this girl?" I asked him while I looked down.

He didn't reply and when both Sora and Kairi left he decided to go as well. He stopped at the door and turned around to face me. "Do you still want to know?" He asked me and I got up and walked over to him. "Yeah! So who is it?" He opened my front door and before closing it he said, "It's you.."


End file.
